Infection
by Godly Phantom
Summary: A few strange things are going on in Amity, people are attacking each other, chaos everywhere, and a fourteen year old boy missing. With the disappearance of their hero Danny Phantom, the town is at mercy of the strange infected things, and the disease spreading around the world, nothing is left. Will someone save them? Or is it all lost? Find out here! T for a little blood.
1. The Beginning of the End

It was a normal day in normal 'ol Amity Park. The sun was shining, the sky was clear, the weather was moderate, and it was silent. A black bird flew across the sky and flew behind a large building; one that most teenagers hate, where they were forced to enter because of their parents... that one building named: Casper High.

That building was one of the most famous schools in all Amity. One of the reasons why it was that famous was because most ghost-related attacks mostly happen there: the months of the ghostly attacks, and the appearance of what seems like Amity Park's new hero.

Most adults believe he was nothing but a menace, however, most teenagers and kids think that he's only here to help and that they should grant him respect and give him their thanks. He has done a lot for the town, but he has also done havoc to the town; and that's why the adults don't trust him, especially the ghost hunters. Comparing the good and bad deeds he's done confuses the people. That's the mystery everyone in Amity wants to solve to one-hundred percent: Inviso-bill A.K.A Danny Phantom...hero? Or Menace? That is for him to prove and for people to solve.

Inside Casper High, a normal school. There are bullies, shy people, nerds, geeks, beauty-obsessed girls, sidekicks, goths, brilliants, showoffs, and tomboys; but there is one student that is different from all the other people, one that has suffered more than any could imagine, one that has been into a life that no one could ever compare, one that everyone calls: Danny Fenton. He prefers to be called by his nickname 'Danny' other than his real name 'Daniel', but he has much more important things to deal with.

He is not popular, in fact, he's known to be one of the losers at school; but most newbies don't understand why Danny ended up like this. He has the looks! Surely someone like him would be the most popular boy at school! They just didn't understand. Some say that he simply wanted it that way, that he didn't want the popularity and the girls, others simply say that he's a shrimp that can't handle the popularity. Most go with the first option, for the second was made by a very jealous Dash, leader of the Casper High football team, and Danny's number one bully.

The ones that thought of the first, were correct. Danny simply didn't want the popularity, he was proud of his level. For he understood, the hard way, that being popular is pain and that you never have true friends if you're in the A-list.

Danny had raven black hair; and baby blue, bright blue, crystal blue, turquoise, preferred to be ocean blue eyes. He always wore a white, simple, short-sleeved shirt with a red oval in the middle, and on the edges of his sleeves and collar. As bottoms he preferred to wear jeans that match the color of his eyes. And finally, shoes that matched the colors of his shirt.

He was walking with his best friends, carrying his purple backpack with his right shoulder.

He looked to the right at one of his best friends, who was named Tucker Foley, the techno-geek that only two people truly understood, one of them being Danny.

Tucker was dark skinned. He had dark green eyes, short black hair that was underneath his red beret, and wore a pair of normal black glasses. He preferred to wear a yellow, long sleeved shirt; long-shorts that matched the color of his eyes; brown boots that just happen to reach right underneath the shorts; and a black belt with a silver belt buckle.

The African-American was the brave techno-geek who was interested in 'the ladies'.

Even though Tucker appears to be weird, he is the most loyal, and best friend Danny could ever have.

Turning to his left, he saw a girl named Samantha Manson, who often threatens to kill if anyone calls her 'Samantha' and likes to be called 'Sam'.

She had raven, short black hair with a small anti-gravity ponytail tied by a green hairband; and violet, sparkling eyes with a lipstick that matched the color of her eyes. She wore a black, cut shirt the reached just above her stomach, viewing her belly button,with a small purple oval in the middle of her shirt that was similar to Danny's. She wore a black, green stripped short skirt, violet leggings; and black, combat boots. She also wore black bracelets on both her hands, and a black choker to complete her outfit.

That, was the goth tomboy, who disliked pink, and the happy colors. She was also was the one who had a slight crush on Danny.

Danny thought of her as the most generous girl and he truly liked her style. He always supported her and she did the same.

Tucker was always there to help, pushing his slight cowardliness aside.

Tucker got out a blue cologne bottle, and started spraying himself with it, making green smoke. Danny and Sam immediately began to cough. Sam used her arm to cover her mouth, while Danny used his hands.

Tucker finally stopped spraying and they began to calm down.

"Tuck, when are you ever gonna get rid of that?" Asked Danny, waving the smoke away from him.

"Never, after the Spectra hospital thing, I figured the ladies would want some of it. Plus, it makes me feel brave," Tucker replied while he smiled at Star, one of the A-listers that was also known to be Paulina's best friend or side-kick, walked by.

She had blond, long hair, and aqua eyes; wearing a white short sleeved shirt with an orange 9 on it, and one orange line on the edges of her sleeves and collar and at the bottom of her shirt; bright red tights that reached below her knees; white, simple ballerina shoes; and a clip with an orange flower on the side of her hair to complete her outfit.

Tucker had a small crush on her, but after experience, he didn't want that kind of love from her.. he wanted to earn her heart.

He tried smiling at her and raising both his eyebrows twice, but she ignored him and kept walking.

Tucker looked down.

Sam laughed and said. "You do know that when you saved the day the ghost left the bodies because of how awful it smelt, right?"

Tucker growled, but Danny started laughing too.

"Cheer up, Tuck. I'm sure you'll find someone one day," He said.

"How come you always get the girls?!" Tucker asked his best friend, making the goth blus and Danny laugh harder. "I'm serious! Give me some tips! How do you do it?!"

"Well, for starters, I don't use cologne to impress girls," Danny mocked.

Tucker blushed before putting his cologne out of site.

Sam started laughing again.

"Dude, not cool," Tucker muttered.

"Oh come on, Tucker, admit it! It's funny!" Sam said.

Tucker, sighed, before chuckling. "I guess it's a little funny... hey Danny?"

"Yeah?" He replied, looking at his best friend.

"To impress a girl, do I have to make my pants fall and act like a goof? Or will either one do?" He mocked.

Danny blushed. "Hey! That was one time!"

They all laughed together before the bell rang.

"Okay, you goofs, enough chatting. We're at school, not the cafe. The last thing we need is another detention slip," Sam remarked.

"You're right, Sam, Lancer has been acting up on the punishment lately," Danny added.

"Well, good luck with Shakespeare. I'll be in the library enjoying my free period. Might as well hit the computers!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Good 'ol Tuck." Danny said in a joking tone.

"Shakespeare isn't that bad, he's one of the greatest writers in history," Objected Sam.

"Oh come on, Sam, he's boring and you know it," Tucker said.

"He's not boring he's-" She was cut off by both the boys saying in unison:

"-He's boring."

"Well, I gotta go. See ya!" Tucker said, waving his goodbye.

The trio said their goodbyes before Tucker walked towards the library, leaving Danny and Sam to walk towards the boring English class.

They didn't speak a word since they both didn't know what to say. Tucker was the one who usually opened up the conversations.

All that silence was cut short when they reached the class.

Danny opened the door and signed for Sam to enter kindly. She gave him a thankful nod, before they both took a seat.

Danny took a seat next to Dash, who had short blond hair, and purple eyes; wearing a red and white leather jacket; white sleeves, collar, and bottom line, an and the rest of the jacket was red. He wore a black t-shirt underneath that jacket; blue jeans, and white sneakers.

He is Danny's official bully, always after him; unaware that if Danny wanted to, he would end up in the hospital with multiple broken ribs, bones, and bleeding like crazy.

So, Danny didn't enjoy sitting next to the bully.

Danny looked at Sam for help, who a took a seat next to Paulina, the girl with wavy black hair, and aqua eyes.

She wore a pink, short-sleeved shirt that reached above her stomach and very thin white strips in the middle of both her sleeves, blue tights, white ballerina shoes, and a pink clip on her hair to complete her outfit. She also put on a purple eye shadow and dark pink lipstick.

She was known to be the beauty queen of Casper High, and Sam's arch enemy.

Danny once had a crush on Paulina a while ago. However, she used that to her advantage and attempted to make Sam jealous, thinking that they both were dating, but she dumped him the moment she knew Sam and he were only friends.

That was mainly why Sam hated her so much.

Both Danny and Sam disliked their places, but they eventually decided to live with it.

Dash looked at Danny with a deathly glare. Not knowing what else to do, Danny responded with a nervous smile. Dash smirked at the sight of the nervous teen and was about to punch Danny, but was interrupted by Mr. Lancer, their teacher, entering the class.

Dash picked up an empty can of coke from the ground and smashed it while smirking.

Danny gulped and looked at their over-weighted teacher, knowing what was coming to him after class.

Lancer had the same green eyes as Tucker.

He was bold, but had a small, black beard.

He wore a blue chemise with the sleeves and collar folded up; gray, white-stripped tights; and black, formal shoes. He wore a black tie. He was definitely out of shape.

He entered, and looked around the class, surprised to see that Danny made it in time, but shrugged it off.

"Good morning, class," He began, waiting for a reply.

He looked left and right at his students, blinking twice.

Receiving no answer, he continued. "As you all know, this lesson is going to be special, for we're going to talk about the famous Shakespeare himself! Woo-hoo!" He raised his arms and looked up, eyes closed and smiling widely, wanting the students to be as excited as him.

However, all they did was look at him awkwardly, blinking twice.

He opened his eyes, and put his hands down in shame. "Alright, class, open your textbooks to chapter fifteen of thirty-two. We're behind schedule, so we might as well, as you teenagers say...," He raised a red book that was titled in yellow 'How to Hip' and read, "Catch up on the dog!"

He put his book down, and after receiving no answer; he sighed, sat down on the teacher's desk, and opened is own teachers' edition book.

None of the students dared to correct their over-weighted teacher. Instead, they got their own books and opened it on the chapter that was needed.

Lancer started reading, much to the students' annoyance.

Danny frowned as he looked at his book, reading after his teacher. As Lancer kept reading, Danny would occasionally raise his head to look at Sam while she read carefully after their teacher. One of the times, he looked at Dash, who was throwing spit balls on the nerd, Mickey, that was sitting in front of him.

Mickey had orange hair and green eyes that were underneath a large pair of oval glasses. He had a few freckles on his cheeks, and one of his teeth was broken.

He wore a white chemise folded up to be short-sleeved; light, coco-colored jeans that reached below his knees; white, tall socks; and formal, black shoes.

He was known as the biggest nerd in Casper High, which made him the most popular punching bag.

That wasn't fair in others' point of view, such as Danny, because they thought Mickey didn't deserve all this; however, what surprised them was that Mickey was okay with it, just because he was popular in his own way.

Danny sighed and looked at his book. He felt that the fifteen minutes he's been in class have been fifteen _years. _

He got extremely bored, and of course, as any other high school student, he fell asleep in the middle of class.

* * *

Cold breath escaped Danny's sleeping form, which have only been there for a few seconds. He woke up, shocked, and looked around. He sighed as he realized what just happened. He groaned and looked at Sam, who had noticed the strange look on his face, gave him a questioning look, and started whispering something to Danny. However, just as he was about to whisper a reply, his surrounding slowly started turning purple, and time slowed down.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Her mouth was moving slower and slower, until it stopped moving entirely.

He gasped and looked around, seeing that the whole class was like that as well. Lancer's mouth open while reading and his eyes were glued to his large text book; Dash chewed another spit ball; Mickey looked grossed out towards Dash; Paulina looked at herself in a small, golden, eye shadow mirror; and Star looked at Paulina with her thumbs up.

All the class were frozen solid, except for Danny.

All he heard was silence.

"Sam...?" He whispered.

Receiving no answer, he tried again, but a little louder. "Sam?"

His surroundings started to move like waves.

The horizontal waves started to speed up, as he and his desk were the only things left from the class. His surroundings started to turn very dark gray. Just too late he realized he was going through a portal.

He gasped as he tried to get off his desk, but to find himself stuck to it. He kept struggling in fear, attempting to push himself off the chair with all his might.

Just as he was about to go ghost, it stopped, and he was left in a place where the sky was gray, the ground was really dark brown, and fog surrounding the entire place.

He looked around in awe and fell off the chair.

He stood up and dusted the dirt off himself then looked around. Slowly, he stepped on what seemed like grass, or mud. Step by step, he looked around carefully. He started to worry and stopped after the fifth step.

"Sam?" He called, looking around again.

"Tucker?" Receiving no answer, he tried another person.

"Jazz?"

Again, silence. "_Anyone_?!"

He started walking again, slowly but quicker than before. He saw multiple trees in front of him, and stones all over the place. He was in a graveyard, he knew it.

He walked deeper into the trees, as the stones disappeared.

"Since when did Amity have a forest..?" He whispered to himself, as he kept walking, "How is it a graveyard too? Wait, what am I even doing here? _How _did I get here?!"

He stopped and face-pumped himself. "Oh, great, now I'm talking to myself. This place is seriously creeping me out."

As he walked deeper, it got darker. Deciding he should turn around, Danny turned, but stopped when he heard a whisper. He froze in shock, as the fog around him increased, becoming harder for him to see. He turned around again, looking around in worry.

"**_Guuuuuhhhh...,_**_" _He heard the voice groaning, but he saw nothing.

"Who's there?!" He asked, backing away.

"**_Guuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh..._**_.," _The groaning became louder, making Danny realize that it was not only one person, but multiple people groaning.

"Show yourselves!" Danny yelled to the air and started to run.

However, because all he could see was white, he didn't know where he was going.

As he ran he met a pair of red eyes only about three feet from him. He gasped, turned around, and ran to the opposite side, only to be met by another pair of red eyes. He turned to the left, and found another. Another and another, until he was surrounded by five red eyes.

He was in the middle, so he knew they were aiming for him. He stood in a fighting stance.

"I-I'm not scared of you!" Danny shouted.

"_**Daaaannyyyyy...,**_" All the voices whispered.

"Who are you?! How do you know me?!" He yelled again.

Once figure came close to him, as he was about to punch it, he saw that it was only Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton, his own mom.

Her short, red hair was messy; her violet eyes were replaced by red ones; her skin was paler than even his; and parts her blue jumpsuit were torn.

"Mom...," Danny whispered in disbelief.

He backed away, only to bump into another large figure. He slowly turned around, and found his Dad, Jack Fenton.

What once were his blue eyes became red; his black, short hair with tints of white was very messy; and his skin was just like Maddie's. His orange jumpsuit torn a little from the stomach, the arms, and a part of his shoes were bitten.

"Dad..."

Danny ran to his right, and bumped to yet another figure. His own sister, Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton. Her red hair messy; her aqua headband torn away from her hair; her aqua eyes now red; her skin pale green; her black, long sleeved shirt, dirty, the right arm of her shirt fully torn; her aqua jeans torn from the knees; and her black shoes still the same.

"Jazz..."

He went to his right, and saw Tucker Foley, his best friend. Glasses missing, eyes red, skin pale green, and the bottom of his shirt torn. His shorts still the same, but one of his boots missing, and a part of his red beret eaten.

"Tucker..."

He turned to the back, and gasped, he saw Samantha 'Sam' Manson. Her raven, black hair messy; her beautiful skin pale green; her wonderful, violet eye replaced by vulgar red ones; and her hairband was missing. The knees, the bottom of her right leg, and her right boot were torn.

"Sam... no!"

What frightened Danny the most that they were all covered in blood. He was surrounded in a circle again, as they all started walking near him with their hands extended.

_"_**_Daaaaannnnnnyyyyy..._**_"_ They called again, their voices coming out as a whisper.

"No... this can't be true... it's not real!" He shouted to himself.

"_**Cooooooommmmeeee...**_"They said in whispers again.

"No! No! No!" He refused.

They walked closed to him, and he had no where to go.

"_**Danny. Danny. Danny. Danny. Danny.**_" They kept calling.

"Stay away! No! Don't come any closer! NOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Danny! Danny!" Sam kept calling.

"Stay away! No! Don't come any closer!" He said in his sleep as he struggled in his seat.

The whole class started whispering and chuckling, and Mr. Lancer was furiously waiting next to the goth girl for Danny to wake up.

"Danny! Wake up!" Sam called louder as she shook him.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, jumping off his seat.

That's when all the class couldn't help but laugh.

All his books fell off the desk with him, as well as his bag.

"Danny!" Sam shouted as she ran towards her friend.

The whole class didn't stop laughing, but Sam ignored them. She helped her friend stand up, who was rubbing his temple, trying to realize where he was at the moment.

"I-It was a dream, w-wasn't it?" He asked weakly, looking at Sam.

"Yes, it was, Danny, and you've been-" She began, but Lancer cut her off.

"-Snoozing in my class. This is the third time this week, Mr. Fenton, I expected better."

That's when the whole class stopped laughing.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Lancer..." He apologized. "But..."

"Yes, Mr. Fenton? What's your excuse this time? Studying with your friends? Apparently not. Traveling? I saw you yesterday at the park. What is it, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"I..." He began. '_Have been fighting ghosts all night. You wouldn't understand the concept of none-sleep because all you do is sit around all day drinking coffee and reading some stupid book about how to talk to teens! And who knows what you do at home: sleeping all day or shaving your back?! You don't know the pain I have to go through all day!' _"...You wouldn't understand," Was all that escaped his mouth, leaving all the rest in his mind.

"Mr. Fenton, I need to remind you that I was once a teenager as well, a handsome and popular one, in fact," The whole class started chucking again. "Ehm, my point is that I would know what you are going through," Mr. Lancer said.

"Trust me, Mr. Lancer, you wouldn't know the _half _of it," He said, causing Sam to roll her eyes.

"Well? What is it that I do not know of?" Lancer asked.

"I.. that's a lot to take in..." Danny replied.

"Oh? Well here's something you would like to take in, then. How about we meet you after school with your parents, yet again? Would you like to take that in?"

_'No!'_ Danny only groaned as he took the note Lancer just wrote, packed his stuff, and left the class as the bell rang.

Lancer sat on his desk as the students began to leave.

Sam ran after Danny as soon as she spotted him leaving the class.

* * *

"Relax, Danny, it's just the usual..." Sam said.

"I know, but that's not was bugging me," He replied.

"It's that dream isn't it?" She asked.

"Sam, it's like all the world fell apart! I lost you, Tucker, Jazz, Mom, and Dad! Again!" He yelled.

"Shhh! Be quiet!" She whispered.

"Oh, sorry," He muttered.

"Anyways, you mean you dreamed of...?"

"No, not Dan," Danny shivered when he said his name. "Something worse."

"Who can be worse that _him_?" Sam asked curiously.

"Not who, Sam, _what_," He corrected the goth.

"What? Then what could be worse than Dan?" She asked.

"We need to group up. After school, get Tucker and Jazz and go to Fenton Works. Go to my room and wait for me there. Once I'm finished with that meeting with Lancer I'll meet you guys there. Got it?" He told her.

"Got it," She informed him.

"Great, see you then," He said as he smiled.

She smiled back.

"See you," She said as she left for her own class.

Once she left, that smile he had vanished into a sad, yet determinant look.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

"Yes, Mr. Lancer, I understand..." Said a sad Maddie Fenton through the telephone. "We'll be there... yeah, Danny will be there too... alright, we'll be there in no time... thank you," She sighed as she hung up on the teacher, and put a hand on her head, and whispered.

"Why, Danny?"

She stood up and called her husband, "Jack! Come here!"

"What is it, Mads?!" A loud male voice was heard from the lab downstairs.

"Lancer called! Come on we're gonna be late for the meeting!" She called as she took the car keys from the table and rushed to the RV.

"Comin' Sweet Cakes!" He called back.

A huge figure climbed the stairs and ran down the living room, following his wife.

"I'm drivin'!"

They both entered the large, gray RV, covered in all kinds of ghost weapons; and took off in a way that breaks all kind of street rules.

* * *

Four chairs were sited in Lancer's office. One at the teacher's table, where Lancer was sitting, and three other chairs on the opposite side of the room.

Maddie sat on the very right chair, Danny sat on the middle one, and Jack sat on the left one.

Danny groaned in frustration.

"Now," Began Mr. Lancer as he stood up from his seat, hands behind his back,."I am sure you all know why you are gathered here at this very office, yet again."

Danny looked down as Maddie nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer. What did he do this time?" The red-haired woman asked.

"He's been sleeping in my class, the third time this week..." Lancer answered.

"Danny!" Maddie shouted as she looked at the boy with a furious expression, causing him to sigh.

"I don't think this is the boy's fault, Mrs. Fenton," Lancer said.

Danny looked up in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Is he getting enough sleep?" Lancer asked.

"As far as we know, Danny is up in his room by 11, 12 tops." She answered.

"That's quite it, 'as far as you know'. So, you clearly admit your careless parenting towards Mr. Fenton here," Lancer stated.

Danny looked at the teacher, his anger slowly rising.

"That's bogus! Mads and I take care of Danny all the time!" Exclaimed Jack.

"Yes, that is why the boy is constantly failing, sleeping in class, and clearly depressed," Objected Lancer.

Speechless, Jack looked down in defeat.

Maddie whispered. "He's right... but..."

"Mrs. Fenton, I'm not trying to be rude, but his rating clearly states that you are horrible parents towards the boy."

"Then how do you suggest we be _parents_ Mr. Lancer?!" Maddie asked angrily.

"Well, to start, leave your ghostly materials away and start to help him to study and succeed," Lancer said.

That's it, Danny couldn't take it. He was so furious that he could frighten Pariah Dark himself with a mere look in the eye. His head started to turn red, and he was holding his fists tight to control his anger, with no avail.

"We're horrible parents..." Maddie whispered sadly.

"And I also suggest you find Daniel some proper friends, I don't mean anything, but as the teens would say... 'that's-how-to-bogey'!"

"And...?" Maddie asked.

"I suggest you-" Lancer began, but Danny cut him off in a voice that would make Vlad run for his life.

"_**ENOUGH!**_"

Some of the students heard that, one of the being Dash Baxter, who was looking for the boy to beat him up. He looked through the window, and called the other jocks to look, and many students joined.

The whole room froze, looking towards the boy with shocked expressions.

"I'm sick and tired of you judging my life! I'm sick and tired of being the loser you think I am! I don't deserve any of this! You never understand! None of you _ever_ did! The only ones who were there for me, who actually_ understand _me, will leave my life too?! What do I look like, some kind of sick doll?! Some puppet that you can easily control!? Well guess what, this puppet actually has a _life_ to live for, and is about to cut the strings! None of you know how much _pain _I've been through! None of you how much I _suffered_ to make you happy! To make you proud! Well, I guess I failed! I FAILED! AGAIN! MR. LANCER! AGAIN!" He collapsed back on the chair, hands on head.

"Again..." He whispered.

All, even the students outside, were surprised by the outburst. They all knew it wasn't like Danny to do that, and felt sad, even Dash.

"Oh, Honey, we're so sorry!" Maddie exclaimed, hugging her son tightly.

"Yeah! What she said, Danny-boy!" Jack exclaimed as he joined the hug.

It was too much on the chair that its legs broke and they all fell down. Instead of feeling pained, they all started laughing and hugged other again.

"I'm so sorry!" Danny apologized. "I don't know what came over me back there.. I.. and that dream.. Sam and Tucker.. and-"

"No, Mr. Fenton, I'm sorry," Lancer cut him off. "I acted foolish, I cannot believe these words escaped my mouth. I can't believe they actually entered my mind! I'm so sorry, Fentons. I truly apologize for my sick behavior. I was so rude to you and I should not act like that. I am really sorry."

"It's okay, Mr. Lancer," Danny said as he stood up.

"Your words truly hit me, Mr. Fenton; and for that, you are free to go this time," Lancer said.

"Really?!" Danny asked excitingly.

"Yes, really," Lancer conformed.

What he didn't expect was a huge bear hug from his student.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Mr. Lancer!" Danny exclaimed

"You're quite welcome, Mr. Fenton. Now, you must be going. This was the most interesting meeting with you Fentons," Lancer said.

"Oh yeah! I gotta finish that Fenton Pistol! I'm glad you let Danny-boy go! Him and I are gonna have a special father/son time today!" He exclaimed, grabbing Danny by a headlock and ruffling his hair.

"Dad!" Danny yelled between his laughing.

"Alright, Mr. Lancer. Thank you," Maddie muttered.

The Fentons left the office with smiles on their faces.

Lancer watched as they left and looked down in shame.

"What happened to me?"

He sighed as he sat again.

"They're such a caring family, as much as I hate to say it... but... I can't believe I said that. It's like I.. didn't have control over my body," He muttered.

* * *

Danny entered his room with a huge smile on his face, forgetting the meeting he had arranged with his friends. He was holding a bag of chips and a red soda can. Humming a tune, he opened the door, only to find his sister and best friends sitting there and waiting for him. Jazz on a chair on the left, Sam on his bed, and Tucker on his low-leveled comfy brown chair.

"Whoa!" Danny exclaimed, jumping up in surprise.

"Wow, someone's happy," Sam mocked and folded her arms.

"Hehe, yeah. That meeting wasn't the worst, I'm free for the day!" He told them.

"Nice, dude!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Good job, Little Brother," Jazz congratulated.

"Thanks, guys, but what are you doing in my room?" He asked.

That's when the whole room started laughing.

"Dude!" Tucker shouted between his laughing.

"What?" Danny asked.

Sam stopped laughing and wiped a tear from her eye.

"You called us here to tell us about your dream. You said you only want to say this once," Sam reminded him.

"Oh... right," Muttered Danny as his cheeks turned red.

"Alright, you gonna tell us or what?" Tucker asked.

They stopped laughing and looked at the blue-eyed teen as his expression darkened. He opened the bag of chips he was holding and threw it to Tucker, then opened his own soda can and took a sip.

"It started like this..."

* * *

**Alright. I'm gonna write no more. I'm tired... but I hope you liked the chapter! More coming soon!**


	2. Pizza Disaster

"Wait, hold up! You say we were _zombies_?!" Tucker exclaimed, "How can _these_ looks be wasted on flesh eating?!"

"Well, actually Tuck... y-you kinda w-wanted me to join you..." Danny said.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked, moving next to him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"N-No... it felt so... so convenient... so..._real._" He replied shivering.

"Relax, Danny, I'm sure it was just a nightmare. I mean, most dreams don't make sense right? I usually ignore mine.." Sam began, shivering, "..like when I ended up in happy land.."

Danny chuckled a little, but he was still frightened, "But this one _did _make sense!"

"They say dreams are the gateway to the subconscious... don't you think this means anything?" Jazz asked.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked her.

"I mean that maybe it's some kind of vision? Clue?"

"Not helping Jazz!" Sam yelled.

"No... she's right. What if it was a clue of what was going to happen..?" Danny asked.

"Danny, we know you have powers and all but I don't think I ever saw you seeing the future.." Sam said.

"What if it was an awesome new power!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Really?" Jazz asked in sarcasm.

"What if it was oh oh the power of seeing into the future!" Tucker exclaimed.

"You mean Precognition?" Jazz asked.

"Uhh... what?" Both Tucker and Danny asked in unison.

Jazz sighed, before beginning, "Users have the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action."

Danny and Tucker both blinked twice in confusion, looked at each other, then back at Jazz blinking twice again. Sam giggled, and explained, "Precognition is the power to see into the future." She said proudly, folding her arms.

"Ohhhhh..." Both Danny and Tucker said in unison.

Jazz face-palmed, "That moment when you feel like you're the only smart one in the _universe._" She said to herself.

"Well excuse us for not reading as much as you, Miss Know-It-All. It's like we hunt ghosts all day and night." Danny said sarcastically, folding his arms.

"You know how hard it is to actually _miss_ your one and one-o-five o'clock meals?! Criminal." Tucker said, putting his hand on his waste and closing his eyes.

"I know I know, but you should at _least _read four pages a day, before you sleep maybe, it would help a lot you know. If you read a two hundred paged book you'd finish it up in fifty days tops!"

"Jazz, I barely get _any_ sleep." Danny said, clearly annoyed.

"Well you can read it once you wake up-"

"-When? When my Ghost Sense goes off in two in the morning? Or the four AM one? Or when I have to leave home early for the usual meeting with Boxy?" Danny cut her off, "and don't tell me school, I miss out the day either sleeping or running after the Box Ghost for the nine AM or the two PM hunt."

"Wow..and I thought _my_ life was exciting in a painful way." Sam said.

"Talk about no-rest. I'd probably rest for the next year if that happens to me." Tucker stated.

"That's it!" Jazz exclaimed.

"What's it...?" Tucker asked.

"Danny should take a vacation from ghost hunting!" She replied.

"WHAT?!" All three exclaimed in unison.

"What?" Jazz simply asked.

"Jazz, are you nuts?! If Danny Phantom takes a vacation whoever will take care of this town?!" Danny shouted.

"Uhh.. hellooo?!" Sam yelled, folding her arms.

"That's just painful, dude." Tucker said.

"See! They volunteer!" Jazz said, extending her arms pointing at Tucker and Sam.

"There is _no way_ I'm letting them hunt ghosts on their own! Not after that dream!" Danny yelled.

"Like who will attack us?! The Box Ghost?! Ember?! _Skulker_?!" Sam yelled angrily, standing up and meeting Danny face to face.

"How about Vortex?! Or Undergrowth?! Or even worse Vlad?!" Danny yelled back, standing up still meeting her face to face.

Tucker immediately stood up and broke them apart. "Sam, calm down. He's right you know, they're dangerous, but Danny, we can handle ourselves. Vlad doesn't want anything to do with us, and even if he wouldn't just rampage around the city, and you know that. As for the other two, well yeah, but we know how to defeat them both now, and if we fall in trouble we'd call you using the Fenton Phones. Besides, there is such a thing called police you know, or even the GIW, or your parents!"

"Okay okay, just promise me that if you fall in trouble you call me _immediately_." Danny said.

"We promise." Sam and Tucker said.

"Okay, now that's done for, there is this new pizza place opening today, how about we all head for some pizza?" Tucker suggested.

"I'd love to, but I can't. Mom and Dad are planning to throw their ghost hunting away for the day to hang out with me.. like a parents/kids thing." Danny stated.

"They're actually going to do that?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, guess Lancer did manage to convince them." Danny replied.

"Well how about we all go there?"

"Well okay... as long as Sam and Tucker are coming!"

"You said the magic word!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Store?" Jazz asked, Tucker shook his head.

"New?" Danny asked.

"Coming?" Sam suggested.

"Nope. Pizza, as in, _food_." Tucker answered.

They all laughed. "Typical Tuck." Danny sighed.

Laughing, they all head into the living room to tell the rest of the Fentons about their planned hang out. However, they were unaware of the micro-bug that looks like Vlad Plasmius zooming in and watching their every move.

* * *

"Pizza place? Vacation? I must say, I expected better, Daniel."

Sitting on a big fancy couch, he stood up and closed the TV, which contained the Fentons and their friends getting ready to leave. He stood up and stretched, then walked away.

"Now that Danny Phantom is out of the way, might as well commence the plan I have been working on. Haha!"

He walked into the hallway, and then into his own library, standing in front his secret gateway to his lab. He pulled down the football golden statue, which led to the large lab in the basement. Calm, he walked down, hands behind his back.

"Now let's see, where did I put it?"

He looked on a large table full of different kind of elements with different colors, and different kinda of beakers, all of them boiling. Without any glove, he quickly moved his hand in, and got out a blue/red potion.

"Yes! That's it!"

Vlad Masters transformed into his ghost half, Vlad Plasmius, grinning.

"Now, to finally operate my plan, and soon, all should be in place!" Laughing, he phased through the roof, unaware that from the powerful outburst, he caused the beaker with the dangerous boiling green chemical on the edge to shake, and fall down to the floor, breaking it and spreading it all over the floor. Unknown to Vlad, he left the door opened, so, his cat Maddie entered the lab, and stepped on the dangerous still boiling chemical. Not knowing what to do, she sniffed the chemical, and licked it. However, before she could leave, she started to glow dangerous green, her fur turning pale green, her eyes becoming blood red, her teen sharpened, and saliva escaped her mouth.

* * *

"You kids excited for out first trip together?" Maddie asked, locking the car.

"Uhhh yeah..." Danny said awkwardly, blushing a little.

"Enough chit chat! This tummy needs to me full!" Tucker cried, entering the Pizza Place named "Pizza Space"

"Don't you think the name is kind of ironic?" Sam asked, looking towards Danny.

"Mah, as long as the Lunch Lady isn't in there screaming 'MEAAAT' then I'm good." He joked.

"All your jokes either have to do with the Box Ghost or the Lunch Lady. Think you could come up with something more original?" Sam asked, giggling a bit.

"Hey, if it ain't broke, don't fix it." He said proudly, before entering the pizza place.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Jack and Tucker shouted in unison before following Danny into the pizza place. Sam, Jazz, and Maddie were the ones left outside. They all rolled their eyes. "Men." They simply said, shacking their heads and following the males inside.

* * *

"So, we'll take one large meaty meat with extra meat..." Maddie said to the waitress, rolling her eyes. "And one large vegi, and a salad." She continued, looking at Sam, who gave her a thank you look.

"I want a small vegi box for myself please." Danny said.

"Alright Ma'am. Want any side drinks?" The blonde, green eyed waitress asked, taking notes of the orders. She looked about Danny's age.

"Kids? You want any side drinks?" Maddie asked, looking at the trio plus Jazz.

"I'll take coke." Danny said, smiling at the waitress, who smiled back and wrote the order.

"Vanilla, diet, or original?" She asked him.

"They have vanilla coke? Well, I'll take the normal one."

"Wine!" Jack exclaimed.

"Dear? You sure you want that? Last time you ended up spitting all over my hair..." Maddie said.

"I'm sure, sweet-cakes! I'll handle it this time! To prove I'm the man!"

"Uhm.. we don't have any kinds of wine here..." The waitress said awkwardly.

"He'll just take coke." Maddie said.

"Original or...?"

"Original." She said.

"I'll also have a diet Pepsi. Not coke." She said.

"Tuck? Jazz? Sam? You can say what you want now.." Danny said.

"I'll have mango juice." Jazz said.

"Coke." Tucker stated.

"I'll just have soda water." Sam said.

"With or before food?"

"With." Maddie said.

"Alright, anything else?" The waitress asked, taking notes of the orders.

"No thank you." Maddie said.

"So one large Meaty Meat, with extra meat, one Vegi Vega, one small vegi box, one salad, three original coke, one diet Pepsi, one mango juice, and one Schweppes soda water?" She revised.

"Yeah, that pretty much it..." Danny said, looking at her name tag, which contained a "Marie" inside with a cursive handwriting "...Maire."

She giggled and said, "Your orders will be here in thirty minutes tops."

"Alright thank you." Maddie said. looking back at the kids.

Marie skipped through the hall and into the kitchen, feeling happy that someone finally noticed her.

"She's sweet." Maddie said.

"Yeah.. she's kind, but she looked unnoticeable." Jazz said.

"Oh yeah? Well I feel her pain." Danny said, folding his arms.

"Danny, popularity isn't a good thing, all the people at that level are spoiled brats!" Sam exclaimed, "That's why I prefer people who take me for who I am and not how much money I have."

"I know, you're right. I tried that experience and it wasn't pretty. Thanks for trying anyway Jazz." He looked at his sister.

"Hey, my part was done. You wanted to go to the party I made you go to the party, my role wasn't to make you enjoy it."

The kids laughed, while the parents looked really confused at what they were talking about, but decided to let it slide.

* * *

Vlad Masters reappeared in front of the new pizza place, following Danny and watching his every move.

"Now that Daniel is delayed, I might as well start phase one of my brilliant plan!" He said to himself, phasing into the kitchen of the pizza place. He looked around, and found a couple of chefs making pizza sand sandwiches, but he could care less about them. Making sure he's invisible, he began floating slowly in front of every chef, searching for his objective. And there she was, an innocent unnoticed child handing the order note to one of the chefs, and skipping off to find another order. Vlad smirked, and floated in front of her, making her shiver.

"Hey Joe, is it me or did it get a lil' chilly here?" Marie asked one of the chefs.

"Marie, over 10 ovens are active, and the room's small, how can it be cold?" Joe, one of the chefs, said to her.

"But I-" However, before she could continue her sentence, Vlad phased into her, shocking her and making her stand as still as a statue.

"Marie?" Joe asked, beginning to feel concerned.

Vlad, finally able to make with his surroundings, spoke using the girl's body and voice, making it sound exactly like her.

"Oh? Oh yes yes I'm fine. I must have been imagining a ghost in here or something... I gotta go get the order for table...20... ta!" She then zoomed off towards another chef, taking the orders and running away towards the Fentons and their friends.

"But... our tables aren't numbered..." Joe said, confused. He then slapped himself and said, "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder..." before returning to his work.

* * *

Marie hid behind a corner wall, smirking. She eyed the Fentons, who didn't notice her at all, and kept talking about their memories. Marie opened the box Danny specifically ordered, and placed what looked like a purple potion in it, then giggled. She closed the box, and placed it with the others, then she got one of the coke cups, and this time, placed a green potion in it, then closed it and placed it in the right edge of the tray to know that she'll have to give it to Danny, and no mistakes. She walked by the Fentons and placed each and everyone's orders in place, making sure that the proper coke and box were right in front of Danny.

"Thanks." Danny said, smiling at her.

Marie's eyes glowed red for a moment, but returned to their normal green color a second later. Danny, of coarse, didn't notice that, and kept smiling at her. Deep inside of Marie she wanted to cry and scream "let me out" but right now, all she had to do was watch as one of the only people who cared for her was about to be poisoned or used or whatever that evil man's destiny was.

"You're welcome." Marie said to Danny. "Make sure to finish the food!" And with that, she zoomed off towards that cornered wall again, watching as Danny opened his pizza box, and began taking a slice.

"Phase one, complete." She muttered to herself, giggling silently.

* * *

"Why did she take time to reply?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, maybe she was nervous or something." Danny answered.

"Yeah, she seems like a shy girl to me." Jazz added.

"I, myself, think that this girl needs guidance, and by guidance, I mean, the Foley guidance." Tucker said, spraying cologne on himself.

"Ewwwwwww!" All the kids, minus Tucker, exclaimed.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving! Bottom's up!" Jack exclaimed, attacking the meaty meat pizza like a wild animal, soon followed by Tucker. Maddie and Jazz both groaned and opened their vegi pizza, and began eating. Sam took the fork and ate her salad while Danny grabbed his own pizza closer to him.

"You see, that's exactly why I ordered one for myself." Said Danny.

"Smart move, Sherlock." Sam said.

Danny laughed and took a slice of his pizza, and biting a small tip. Slowly shewing, his eyes winded like a baby, and started eating the pizza even wilder than Jack and Tucker. Once he finished he grabbed the coke and removed the lid, and drank it in less than three seconds. He then started eating Maddie and Jazz's pizza, and pretty much finished the whole table. He sat down, holding his stomach, and having grabbed attention of his family and friends, and the whole restaurant.

"What are you all looking at?!" Danny said, eyes twitching. Everyone suddenly sat down on their chairs and trying not to look at the boy. "That's better." Danny said in a western way, then looking at Sam's salad. "You gonna finish that?"

"Uhh.. no?" Sam said uncertainly, and before she knew it, her plate was empty, even the lemon was swallowed hole.

"You sure were hungry... sweetie..." Maddie said uncertainly.

"You betcha! Let's hit the arcade! Eeeegyy doggeh!" Danny jumped up form his seat and made back flips till he was out of the restaurant. Of coarse, his family and friends ran after him, to make sure he doesn't fall into bigger trouble.

* * *

Vlad, having made sure his plan was working, exited poor Marie's body. It only took her a second to realize where she was, for she has been fighting him the whole time. "What did you put in there?!" She demanded.

"Not that it's any of your nosy business, but it was a chemical I designed especially for Daniel." He said to her.

"W-What are the effects...?" She asked worriedly.

"First, hyper activity, second, anger issues, depression, and finally, evil side growing. Which what I am sure I would like." He answered.

"You monster!" She exclaimed.

"Ghost, actually, and now if you excuse me, I have much better plans to attend to." He tried teleporting, but before he did, she grabbed him by the collar, and threw him to the other side of the room. She then took something that looked like the Ghost Gauntlet, and ran to punch Vlad in the face.

"I always knew I'd need that." She said to herself.

She kept punching and kicking Vlad until his suit was torn, and his nose was bleeding, she then grabbed him by the collar, and raised him up against the wall. looking furious.

"Where's the antidote?" She demended.

"N-Now now child l-let's not-"

"WHERE is it?!"

"There is no antidote!" He exclaimed fearfully.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I SWEAR THERE ISN'T!"

Marie dropped him to the ground, making him go unconscious. Her furious face turned into full worry. And when she looked around, she found that everyone-including the chefs- were long gone. Probably screaming for their lives. She sighed and thought things trough, trying to figure out what to do, since it was technically her fault. However, a shadowed figure, much shorter than she was, eyed her with its full red eyes, and slowly walked towards her.

"What the-AHHHH!" The figure jumped on her and all she saw was black...

...and red.

* * *

**Confused? Well you'd probably think that this chapter made no sense at all and was useless, but in truth, it takes a major part of the story. R&amp;R!**


	3. Troubled Game

The Fentons, Sam, and Tucker were just staring wide eyed. They had just reached the arcade about five minutes ago, and Danny had already tried half the arcade games. They didn't know what suddenly came over him, one second he was laughing, remembering old times, the other he's this hyper western kid who doesn't know the meaning of the word 'calm'.

Danny had finished another game, but as he was running towards another one, he spotted his family and friends just staring at him as if they just discovered a creature no one on Earth have seen before.

"Ya alright...?" Danny asked awkwardly, but of coarse he couldn't stay still. He kept moving back and forth from one person to another, absorbing them like he just created an army of robots that can change the world. None if them moved a muscle, but they eyed him wherever he went.

"Oh come on! Ya'll are not fun at all!" Danny pouted. He grabbed Sam and Tucker's wrists, and pulled them away, making them squeal in surprise.

"Ow! Danny let go!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah, man! What's wrong with you?" Tucker added.

"What's wrong with _you?!" _Danny asked playfully, sending them a mocking look that Sam and Tucker had never seen before. Yeah, sure he sent them a lot of mocking looks while they hung out, but this one was different. They both knew it. This one wasn't a mocking look of a normal fifteen year old, or even Danny's case of normal, this one was a mocking look of a mad man, a crazy scientist, and such things. They felt like they didn't know Danny anymore.

Both of them stayed quiet, only looking at each other with worried looks as they quickly passed another crowd of little kids. Tucker started feeling tired, and Sam had had it with this Danny, she wanted _her_ Danny, not this mad hyper freak. She tried struggling from his grip, but he just tightened his grip more. The more she struggled, the more he gripped tighter. Sam bit her lip, and tried ignoring the pain, but she just couldn't, especially because his grip isn't just a normal grip, but one that contained ghostly super strength.

"Ahh! Let go you're HURTING ME!" Sam finally yelled, as she struggled harder than she was before. It was so tight that she didn't feel blood entering her hand.

Danny was taken aback from the sudden outburst that he actually stopped. Tucker thanked God and was just waiting for his friend to let go so he can finally collapse. He was panting so hard that he used his free hand, which was his right, to kneel on his knee to catch his breath.

Danny was frozen solid by the sound of his pained friend. He didn't mean to hurt them, he was just harmlessly playing around, right? Right? That's the question he kept asking himself since he froze, and so far, he hasn't got an answer. He had hurt his friend... He had hurt his best friend... He had hurt the one he cared for deeply.

"Danny, you can let go now man..." Tucker said between his pants. Danny however didn't answer them, he was too lost in his thoughts.

Had he hurt them on purpose? They were his friends, they should know that he would never hurt them! Who gave them permission to yell at him anyways?! So what if he was hurting them, they didn't have the right to just embarrass him in the middle of the arcade! They should not abuse him like that!

"Danny! SNAP OUT OF IT AND LET GO!" Unknown to Sam, this was only making the situation worse, as it as speeding up the proses of his brain being possessed by Vlad's chemical potion to move to the next stage... Anger.

How dare she yell at him like that! He wasn't her personal slave! He wasn't anyone's slave! HE HAS TO PROVE IT!

"You okay...?" Tucker asked, starting to feel worry for his best friend, and so was Sam, deep down she knew that Danny didn't mean to hurt her, but she was just so confused he hasn't moved an inch, until both noticed his shoulders getting closer to his checks, as if was trying to keep himself calm, but from what? However, neither saw the furious face on Danny's face.

"No, Tucker," he finally said, releasing them, "I'm not okay." He answered them truthfully, trying to hold himself from yelling and grinding his teeth.

"What's wrong..?" Sam asked, forgetting all her anger at her best friend, and replaced it with worry. She moved closer slowly and raised her hand, trying to touch his shoulder to make him feel better.

Danny felt Sam getting closer and closer to him, he closed his eyes, trying to accept her touching him, but he just couldn't. It was too much to handle. He suddenly turned around and slapped her hand away from him, making her scream in surprise, and back away as she almost fell. That caught all the arcade's attention, and Tucker forgot he was even tired.

"What is wrong with you?!" Tucker shouted at Danny, his expression furious.

"What's wrong with you?!" Danny snot back, "Who allowed you to yell at me like that?!"

"You're my best friend! SHE is your best friend! How can you hit her like that?!" Tucker defended himself, but behind his anger, was worry and sadness. He didn't know what came over him, but he was going to end it.

"I don't take orders from Techno-geeks!" This caused the crowd to go 'Ooo', and that shot Tucker back. Danny HAD insulted him before, but never like this, never cold from the heart. This caused Sam to gasp too, so she decided to stand up for Tucker.

"You jerk! What has gotten into you?! You suddenly changed! Who are you?! Who am I talking to?! It's certainly not Danny Fenton because he would never do this to me...," she paused for a second, "or Tucker!"

"Guess what, SAMANTHA," Never in her life NEVER has Danny called her by her full name with such a cold heart, "I changed, YOU changed. We ALL change! It's a stage of life, called GROWING UP! Or in my case, 'realizing your so called friends are just walking potatoes that seek embarrassment'!"

"You little-" Sam started, but he cut her off. "Don't start it, Freak. You and I both know what I'm capable of, or do I have to remind you?"

"Do I have to remind YOU that I can blow it RIGHT NOW?!" She said proudly. Danny stood silenced for a while before he replied

"You wouldn't dare..." Danny said with a surprised look.

"Ohohoh, I WOULD dare, YOU and I both know, Danny, or should I say, DAN! Since you act too much like him now!"

"DON'T EVER MENTION HIS NAME AGAIN!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs. "DONT YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO HIM! AT LEAST I AM NOT KILLING YOU! AT LEAST I AM NOT TORTURING YOU! AT LEAST I AM NOT KIDNAPPING YOU! AT LEAST I AM NOT ENSLAVING YOU! AT LEAST I'M NOT...," He froze for a second, "...hurting you."

"Whatever Danny, but until you come to your senses you are not our friend anymore! Come on Tucker!"

"But what about-" Tucker tried to object, but Sam just wouldn't let him.

"COME ON Tucker!" She said in a deadly tone he knew all too well. Having no choice, he followed the Goth to the exit, who the Fentons spotted and left the food court to see what was up with the two teens.

"Sam! Tucker! Where are you guys going?" Maddie asked with concern. Sam and Tucker stopped, and turned to face the family.

"And where's Danny-boy?" Jack added.

"Sorry Mrs. Fenton, but we forgot we had to meet my parents today, they want to talk with Tucker and they can't wait any longer. Danny," she said his name as if she was swallowing rocks, "is near the kids alley, and don't bother, we already said our goodbyes. Bye!" She then grabbed Tucker and pulled him towards the exit, making him squeal, "Our goodbyes for a long while..." She muttered to herself as she left, forgetting to release Tucker.

"Oh alright then see you guys..." Jazz tried to say, but Sam and Tucker were long gone, "tomorrow?" She sighed as she went to get her brother and maybe get an explanation from him, "I'll get Danny." She said, as she left.

"Kids these days are weird. Mostly moody. They should really eat fudge. It makes me feel relaxed all the time!" Jack said to his wife, "Speaking of sweets... How about one of those wonder cookies of yours?" Maddie just sighed and tossed him a chocolate chip cookie. "Thanks, Sweet Cheeks!"

Maddie face-palmed and said, "The one day we decide to act like a normal family..."

* * *

Danny just stared blankly at his friends while they left. Deep down he was struggling for control, he didn't want to do any of this, but he was forced to. He didn't know what to do, but he just kept watching the scene. Once he saw Sam and Tucker away enough to hear anything, he gave up.. For now.

"Fine! Who needs you anyway?!" He shouted, but he was sure they were too far to hear him. He then looked around at all the people watching him, some even eating popcorn as they watched. "What are all you people looking at?! First time you seen a fight?! Get back to what you were doing or it will be the last thing you'll ever see!" None of these people wanted trouble. It's just that fights like this don't happen everyday, and aside from the ghost attacks they got used to, everything is so boring. It's not everyday you see childhood best friends fight a huge fight like that. They all just sighed and the crowd began deforming.

"Danny!" Someone called from distance.

"Oh what now?!" He sighed to himself as he saw his sister coming.

"What happened to Sam and Tucker? They said Sam's parents wanted to chat with a Tucker, but I doubt it. What happened here?" Jazz asked curiously.

"Nothing you should be worrying about." He answered cooly.

"Danny come on, you should know by now that you can tell me anything! Are you okay?" Jazz asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Danny muttered, looking down.

"Danny seriously are you okay?" Jazz wanted to understand her little brother, she hates to see him sad.

"I said I was fine!" He exclaimed, but then he looked at his sister's surprised look, much similar to his best friends' and sighed, "Tell Mom and Dad I'm walking home tonight." He said sternly, and took off, punching one of the video games and crushing it to be exact. Jazz stood shocked, before she shook her head, and decided that something was clearly off with Danny, and she needed to know what, and how to solve it. She walked towards the Fentons and told them what Danny told her to tell them, but as they were leaving Jazz spotted Marie, but she was so pale. Her cloths were torn, and she was walking very slowly.

"What is she doing here...?" Jazz asked herself, but before she went to check things out, she heard the beeping of the Fenton RV, and she heard her parents calling her. She gave Marie one last suspicional look before running to the RV.

* * *

Vlad, long since recovered from the last attack, was watching the little conflict when intangible. He was wearing a ring Skulker made for him that hides his ecto signature, and than means the Fentons' machines, and even Danny's ghost sense couldn't sense him. It was an ordinary ring, just black colored.

"The anger personality came a little too soon perhaps..?" He asked himself in concern, "I just hope this experiment works as planned." He muttered to himself, as he saw Danny exit the arcade and march off. Vlad flew after the little teen, curious at what will happen next, and thinking if he should ask Skulker for an antidote or not.

* * *

Danny went straight to his room, and even skipping dinner. He didn't know what came over him that day, but he needed help, that's all he knew. Deciding he would sneak on midnight to the Ghost Zone, he sighed as he thought of his best friend's faces, and he could imagine his face as well, but it wasn't his face...

It was Dan's.

Was he really destined to become him, changing the past or not? Was this all a mind trick? A dream? Danny pinched himself to make sure if it was a dream or not, but when he felt pain inside his body he shouted, "Ow! Not a dream! Not a dream!"

Danny had wished it was though, because this was too much to take in. He didn't know what to worry about the most; his friends, his family, his ghost side, or himself. Hard decisions coming way too early. He's 15! Responsibilities, duties, plans, things beyond a regular 15 year old mind. He sighed as he though of what his life would be like if he was normal. Would it be easier, or much worse?

"Yeah, what would it be like...?" He asked himself, deep in thoughts, "Most probably easier though, nothing can be worse than this life."

Danny didn't know how wrong he was. His parents were ghost hunters normal or not, he's actually carrying a lot of weight off them. If Danny Phantom were not to help this town and probably the world would be conquered by ghosts right now. And with powers or not, he would be forced to hunt ghosts, and it is much easier to hunt with powers. Still, Danny isn't a think positive kind. He always looks at the negatives and alternate lives. He wonders if he was not Danny Fenton and just Phantom, he wonders if he was not Phantom and just plain old Danny Fenton, he even wonders if he was someone else altogether!

Danny sighed as he looked at the clock. 10:30, just a few more hours and his mission begins. But the problem was, what was there to do until then?

He considered calling Sam and Tucker to apologize for what he did, but he decided to let them cool off before striking them again. Something told him they had enough of him for the day. He also considered going on petrol, but his parents had been checking on him for way too much, he might blow his cover if they knock and find no one there. He considered playing Doom, but it reminded him too much of his best friends, so he'd rather not. So technically, the only was he could get out of this was for a ghost to attack, grabbing his parents' attention. This was the first time ever Danny actually wanted a ghost attack. And of coarse, if he wanted a ghost attack, none is going to happen. This is just the universe.

Danny sighed as he just closed his eyes, and remembered the memories with his friends and family.

* * *

"Who did this to my precious game?!" The manager exclaimed as he spotted the game Danny destroyed. The arcade was now closed, so no one was there except the manager and the late night workers...

And Marie..

The Manager ordered his men to clean it up, and kept asking if they saw who did this, then yelling at them for not doing their job right. While he was in the middle of yelling to one of the interns, Marie walked closer and closer. They both froze as they stared blankly at the girl who was walking like a zombie.

"What do you think you're doing here late young lady?!" The manager yelled, but Marie continued to walk as if she heard nothing, and it was actually true. However, the manager didn't know the stage she was going through, and considered she was just being rude. The intern, however, just took advantage of it and left, not wanting to be yelled at anymore. "You rude teenagers are the ones who always ask for trouble! I'm calling your parents young missy!" But she just continued to walk closer.

"W-What are you doing? Hellooo?" He called, waving a hand in front of her face. But she grabbed his arm making him scream like a little girl, and making all the interns look at them with a gasp. She attacked him, and the interns screamed as they ran for their lives, forgetting to lock the doors behind them.

The Manager stood up as pale as she was, and his cloths torn too. They were both met by Maddie the cat, who walked by them, and they followed. They weren't zombies however, because their intentions were not to attack people for brains, but to conquer, make larger numbers, and most of all, get a strong worrier that Maddie just happens to know. And that poor boy doesn't know that the potion was the least of his worries. Poor old Ghost Boy.


End file.
